Dangerous Love
by ClearlyWritten
Summary: When Ares gets punished for threating Percy he is forced to work with his old rival..what will happen between them will they come to terms with there love or will it be forbiden. Don't like don't read. boy/boy! review other stories please! OOC-ness!
1. Chapter 1

Dangerous love.

**Authors notes: This is a Ares/Phoniex story. It's a shoneu...sh- OK I cannot spell very big Japanese words put it this way it's boy/boy anyway I have a longer summery and I see the gods diffrent than you people so if you say something like 'Oh this is not how he's supposed to be like.' or 'Ares isn't gay.' or others. Just let you know this is MY story not yours I have read a TON of storys on here and they all say the same thing it is so freakin annoying! Let people use there immagination you aint a teacher...you aint the president...and you aint there or my freakin parents, If you think I am being rude or something I reall don't care all I want is people to enjoy these stories and laugh and see the visual view...ok i think that means the same thing. but anyway I want people to beg for more that is what an author thrives on seeing if it's good enough and stuff...sooner or later you will see my name (Hopefully if I figure out how to contact a literary agent!) on a lot of books and see my books in the store or hopefully become a movie...well you didn't come to hear me rant on about this didya? anyway enjoy!**

* * *

I was sitting on my bed sharpening my knife and looking at my ankle. 'Stupid Jackson kid it still hasn't healed yet...maybe I am turning into Hades.' I shivered at the thought of being weak, frail, femmine.

**MEANWHILE WITH HADES!**

Hades paused and looked up from his papers. Nico walked near him and cocked his head to the side.

"What's wrong daddy?" He said and put his hand on Hades' shoulder.

"I don't know but for some reason I want to kick Ares' ass right now." Hades said and shrugged and went back to his papers.

**BACK WITH ARES!**

I grunted and fell back on my bed with my shoulder length hair spreading across the bed. "Stupid Apollo and his stupid potions why couldn't he had targeted Hermes next instead of me and revealing our 'Secret' identidy's." I said to my self. Ever since then when I turned back to my true form Aphrodite won't leave me alone. I mean I love the girl but seriously by my side constontly and she's starting to drool..not a very attractive site. I turned over and traced my name over my knife. I must have falled asleep because I woke up to a really loud banging noise on my door. I groaned and smashed my pillow over my head. The banging wouldn't stop so I got up and walked to the door. I opened it and I saw a bright red Poseidon and a scared Zeus. I rolled my eyes at Zeus' weakness.

"Ares you have been causing trouble..threatining to kill Percy and trying to you are to be punished." Zeus said. Poseidon punched him in the back and rolled his eyes. "You have been sentenced to...help on of Apollo's Preists with his work." Zeus said. My eyes widened and I looked at Zeus.

"What do you mean 'His' work?" I said and crossed my arms. Poseidon sighed and hung his head low.

"Apollo has male and femal preists he came to terms with his bisexuality when he dated that Z guy." Zeus said and waved his hand to close the subject. I sighed and scrunched my face up. "You now must pack your bags and go off to help this fellow person." I rolled my eyes and walked inside slamming the door with my foot and walking over to my closet. "That was good right?" Zeus said from behind the closed door. I heard Poseidon sigh.

"For you...but Hades would have done it better." Poseidon said. I rolled my eyes and took out my cloths and smashed them in my suitcase. I grabbed it and opened the door and stood face to face with Apollo.

"Hello hot-stuff." He said and went to hug me but I stopped him.

"You touch me and I will make sure that I will tell Hades about this incident and take a picture of his hurt face." I said and glared at him. Of course I couldn't do that to Hades he was my best friend. Apollo withdrew his hands and scratched his head.

"Eh...anyway you need to follow me to my room I need to assign the person that you are going to be working with." He said and flashed his bright smile at him. I squeezed my eyes closed and felt myself being pulled away. We walked for what felt like hours but it was only ten minutes. I walked into Apollo's mansion and surprisingly it wasn't bright...it was mostly black and purple. "These are Hades favorit colors black and purple he just loves them." Apollo said dreamly and kissed a picture Hades. The picture Hades looked like he was sick...He was really pale and his nose was red and his eyes where watery. 'Geez this guy is a stalker.' I said.

"I am not a stalker..I just like to collect things that Hades likes because Hades is so sexy I just wanna." He said and he zoned off. I backed away and went to his bedroom door. I opened it and my eyes widened. There was a bunch of pictures of Hades, there was cardboard cut outs of him, even his stuff. Apollo was standing beside me. I looked at him,

"You don't want me to mention this to Hades because I can perfectly visualize his reaction." I said. Apollo shook his head and smiled nevously.

"Where did I put those papers." He said and walked to his closet. I followed him. He opened it up and what surpised me was that it was a giant screen in the giant screen was smaller screens it looked like it was moniorting the underworld.

"What's this." I asked and pointed to the screen. Apollo looked at it and gave a nervouse chuckle.

"Oh uhh it's just servailence camera's of the underworld to make sure Hades is fine." He said. He clicked the screen and it showed Nico in his room. "Here lets hear what he is saying. Nico was holding a doll, the doll had black hair and it was pale.

_"Oh Percy I love you so much! Yes we can be together one day but right now Annabeth is in the way." Nico said. He shook the puppet._

_"Oh I know Percy we need to get rid of her...she is just trying to get between us and our undieing love." Nico said. He shook the puppet again._

_"Ok we need to make a plan huh ya ya let's kill her no one will suspect us Percy." Nico said and hugged the doll. He got his paper and pencils out and started drawing._

_"We need the perfect plan a plan so perfect that no child of Athena will know!" Nico said. He laughed like a maniac and shook the Percy doll so hard that it's head came off. Nico stared at it and started crying._

_"NOO my Percy is dead!" He said and cried harder. Hypnos walked in and picked up Nico._

_"Don't worry sweetie we can fix him." Hynos said and carried Nico out the door._ Me and Apollo stared at the screen.

"We didn't see anything." Apollo said and changed the screen. The screen showed Thanatos bending over and looking in the fridge. Someone grabbed his waist and picked him up.

_"How has my bad boy doing." The person said. Thanatos laughed and traced his fingers over his shoulders._

_"He has been really bad he needs to be punished." Thanatos said. The guy growled and they fell to the floor and started to make out._ Again me and Apollo just stared at the screen.

"Ok I didn't need to see that." I said and Apollo shook his head. He clicked the mouse again and the screen changed. Hades was in the shower. Apollo put his face to the screen. I decided it would be healthy for him if I just told Zeus about this. I walked around the room and saw the papers. I stared at the papers and looked at the name.

Phoniex Fire bed..My old rival.

* * *

**Ok this isn't the best but I am doing this on my grandma's computer and because my internet is broken at my house soo the internet persons will come out tomarrow anyway review and review my other stories!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dangerous love.

**Authors notes: If you don't like my Story and grammer fine with me and it's OOC just a reminder for some people! Anyway these four chapters is at camp with NICO! and uhh Percy.**

* * *

**Nico's POV**

I was laying on my bed in my cabin. I was hugging my Percy doll and staring at the ceiling. I sighed and rolled around on my bed for I could have something to do. I stopped when I heard someone Knock on my door. I groaned and held my doll as I went to open the door. When I did I stood face to face with Percy!

"PERCY!" I screamed at him. He just looked at me and held a little camp half-blood suit.

"I believe this is yours." Percy said and handed it to me. I blushed and grabbed it out of his hand and held it behind my back where my Percy doll was.

"Yup thats mine welp you better get going I need to uhh uhhh polish my sword for I can fight someone and a good swordsman always has a clean sword...but I don't know why they clean it because it gets dirty anyway...well anyway good bye." I said as fast as I could and tried to close the door but Percy but his foot between the door and the metal thingy. Percy pushed the door so hard that it made me fall back forcing my stuff to fall out of my grasp. I grunted when I hit the floor. Percy walked over to my Percy doll, squated down, and picked it up. He looked at me and shook it in my face.

"I didn't know you played with dolls." Percy said and smirked. I blushed till I was deep red.

"I...I don't and If I did so what!" I yelled bringing back my confidence. He blinked and crawled over to me. He stared at the doll. It had a fake necklace with a black beed with a trident and another beed that had a maze on it. It was wearing a blue shirt and blue shorts. Percy looked at it than looked at what he was wearing. He was wearing the exact same thing the doll was wearing.

"What is this dolls name?" Percy asked with a raised eyebrow. I gulped and started to sweat. Rememeber say something cool like death fighter or killer bead.

"His name is Jercy Packson." I said. Doh! Percy looked at me and smiled.

"Hmmm isn't it strange that 'Jercy' is wearing the same cloths as me and kinda has the exact same name as me but the first letters are switched." Percy said and glared. He threw the doll at me and got up. I followed him. He was completely mad!

"WHY NICO...I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WHERE ONE OF THEM! I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU BUT NO I CAN'T YOU KNOW WHAT YOU BEING LIKE THIS HAS MADE ME UNDERSTAND THAT I HAVE ONLY THREE FRIENDS AND THATS IT! YOU PROVED TO ME THAT I CAN'T TRUST YOU AND LOOK AT THIS!" Percy screamed at me and pointed to the papers on my desk. " YOU'RE EVEN PLANNING TO TRY AND KILL MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE THE OTHER STUPID LOVE STRUCK PEOPLE AT THIS CAMP! You know what Nico this friendship is over I don't ever want to see your face again." He said. Tears fell down his face as his mouth hung open from those last few words.

"Fine Percy you got what you wanted we are no longer friends...PERCY I HATE YOU!" I screamed at him and threw the doll at him. His eyes looked pleading and he tried to take back what he said but I ran out the door. I could here him call my name but I didn't stop I ran into the forest and shadow traveled out. I am never going back to camp at all! Nor the underworld I just want to die!

* * *

**The end! Ok not the best chapter but I have bad writing skills and I am really pissed from that one review I got. No one is perfect and I won't try to be I am myself and I won't let people bring me down no matter how critical they are. They aren't perfect and neither am I so Ha! anyway review and also review my other storys. And if you are going to be reading the lighting thief one I will probably get the chapter done MAY 17th cause thats when school gets out.. ok I love my little positive reviewers you guys are the best!**


	3. Chapter 3

Dangerous love.

**Ares POV and some Hades action! I am hurrying because it is 12:26 and I am really tierd.**

* * *

I sat on the chair with my legs crossed and looked at the application that Apollo had on his desk. Phoneix Fire Bed was my favorite enemy aside from Jackson. That bastard tried to take everything from me even Hades my best friend! I sighed and looked at the papers again rubbing my head.

"What'cha readin?" Someone said behind me. I jumped and held my chest sighing and looked behind me. Hades stood there in his black shirt and black sweats rolled up at the top making them shorter. His hair was in a pony-tail and he didn't have any makeup on so he had a natural beauty!

"Some stuff...my new boss I guess is my old rival." I said. Hades bent down and looked at the papers eyes widening.

"The Phoniex Fire Bed! OMFGSMAACMAW!" Hades said. I just looked at him and raised my eyebrow.

"Oh my fuckin god smack my ass and call me a whore?" I asked. He nodded and grabbed my papers kissing them.

" I always wanted to meet im again as soon as he left to be a priest! He is the most sexist...no the second sexiest in the whole world!" Hades said. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and put my head in my hands looking at him.

"Second Sexiest?" I asked. He blushed and looked at me.

"Yeah since the first is Taylor Lautner duh!" He looked at me with the you-should-know-this-since-I-talk-about-this-all-the-time Look. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the papers from him and looked at him.

"Hades you know I don't like him! I hated him ever since he tried to take Aphrodite away from me!" I yelled. Hades looked at me and sighed looking down in a sorry look.

"I know...Now you don't have to worry since you and Aph broke up! NOW HE'S MINE!" Hades said and twirled around. I looked at him and rolled my eyes smiling a little as he ran into stuff with a dazed look.

"Ahh Hades my psycopathic best friend no one can replace him." I said. I looked at the address on the papers and sighed.

Time to meet my rival this week won't get better at all.

* * *

**OMG I had writers block so badly and I didn't update this I am sooo sorry the other's will be updated soon! I hope I need motivation fast and bad sigh...Anyway REVIEW**


End file.
